fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Darren und Chris Fanfiction.
thumb|400pxAnmerkung: Diese Fanfiction handelt nicht von Kurt & Blaine sondern von ihren wahren Darstellern Chris & Darren ;) Ich hoffe wie immer sie gefällt euch :) Einfach mal was anderes^^ Kursiv gedrucktes sind Gedanken! :) '' Kapitel 1: Unerwartete Überraschung Langsam, mich immer wieder umguckend, ob ich nicht etwas vergessen hatte, schländerte ich durch den Supermarkt. "Butter! Habe ich noch Butter?", fragte ich mich selbst und musste sehr lange überlegen, bis mir etwas viel wichtigeres auffiel. Dort drüben bei dem Kinderspielzeug. Dieser Mann. Ich konnte ihn zwar nur von hinten sehen, jedoch kam er mir verdammt bekannt vor. "Nein, das kann doch nicht...", murmelte ich leise. Neben ihm stand ein kleiner Junge, der wie sein Vater pechschwarze Haare hatte. Sie waren leicht gelockt ebenfalls wie die, des Vaters. Unsicher lief ich zu ihnen. "Darren?", fragte ich zögernd. Tatsächlich. Der Mann drehte sich um, und es war wirklich Darren Criss, mein alter Kollege von Glee. "Chris! Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen!", sagte er herzlich und umarmte mich freundlich. "Wie gehts dir denn? Ist ja schon wirklich lange her...", sagte er, als er die Hand des kleinen Jungen griff, der sich hinter seinen Beinen versteckte. Darren lächelte wie früher, seine Augen strahlten und er war kein Stück gewachsen, so wie ich. "Mir könnte es nicht besser gehen...", stammelte ich, obwohl ich genau wusste, das dies eine Lüge war. "Das freut mich echt, und mal ehrlich wie lange ist das her? 4 Jahre?", fragte er immer noch strahlend. "5 Jahre und 5 Monate...", flüsterte ich leise und blickte zu dem kleinen Lockenkopf. "Und wer ist das?", versuchte ich geschickt abzulenken. "Oh, das ist mein 2 Jähriger Sohn Tyler...Er ist an den Wochenenden immer bei mir..." Zwei klitzekleine Augen blickten hinter den Beinen hervor. Wie ich geahnt hatte, waren sie genauso Braun, wie die von Darren. Sie sahen sich so ähnlich. "Er ist ein bisschen schüchtern...Ich glaube das hat er von mir...", sagte er und begann zu lachen. Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy. "Oh, entschuldige mich kurz.", sagte er, ließ Tylers Hand los und lief ein Stück von uns weg, um ungestöhrt zu telefonieren. Ich kniete mich nieder zu dem kleinen Jungen. "Hey, ich bin Chris. Und du bist also Tyler.", sagte ich und versuchte ein überzeugendes Lächeln aufzusetzen. "Papa Chris!", rief der kleine und umarmte mein Knie, da er noch zu klein war um mich selbst zu umarmen. ''Wieso nannte er mich "Papa Chris"? Er kannte mich vielleicht grade seit 5 Minuten...Komisch... überlegte ich. Kapitel 2: Immer diese Presse... "Entschuldige...Das war Tylers Mom...", sagte Darren, als er das Telefonat beendete. "Ähm..Seit ihr getrennt, also du und Tylers Mom..?", fragte ich neugierig. "Ja. Aber erst seit ein paar Monaten...Das mit ihr...War einfach alles ein Fehler...aber trotz allem liebe ich meinen Sohn! Er ist einfach mein ein und alles...", flüsterte er leise. Ich nickte nur verständlich und ließ meinen Gedanken freien lauf. Warum hatten sie sich wohl getrennt? Wieso sagt er, dass seine Beziehung mit ihr ein Fehler war? '' Langsam und schweigend lief ich hinter den zweien zur Kasse hinterher. Mir war aufgefallen, das garkeine Presse dort war, was mich ziemlich beruhigte. Eigentlich waren immer wenn ich aus dem Haus ging, die Presse mit tausenden blitzenden Kamaras zu sehen, doch Heute war mir noch keiner Aufgefallen, doch das sollte sich schnell ändern. Gerade als wir bezahlt hatten, Darren seinen Sohn an der Hand nahm und ich beiden die Tür aufhielt um nach draußen zu gehen, ahnte ich schon schreckliche Schlagzeilen. "Hey da ist Chris Colfer!", rief einer der Presse Menschen. "OMG! Darren Criss hat einen Sohn!" hörte ich gleich darauf einen schreien. Und schon fing es an. Die Kamaras hörten nicht auf zu blitzen. Tyler sah sehr verschreckt aus. Endlich erlöste mich mein plötzlich aus der Menge auftauchender Bodyguard. "Beiseite!", schrie er und schubste alle, die nicht Platz machten. Ich zog Darren schnell hinter mir her, welcher seinen Sohn packte und ihn auf den Arm nahm. "Alles okay?", fragte ich als wir endlich sicher in meinem Auto saßen. "Ich denke schon...", sagte er und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. "Ist es okay, wenn wir zu Tylers Mom fahren und ihn dort abgeben kann...?" Sehr lange sah er mir in die Augen, und ich konnte in seinen Augen irgendetwas erkennen, was nicht Inordnung zu sein schien. "Klar.", antwortete ich cool, obwohl ich mir etwas Sorgen um ihn machte. Kapitel 3: Mehr als nur das? Ich starrte aus dem Fenster. Von weitem konnte ich eine blonde ziehrliche Frau erkennen. Sie schien echt nett zu sein. Darren umarmte sie und gab seinem Sohn einen letzen Kuss, als er gleich darauf wieder zum Auto lief. So ziemlich die ganze Zeit, auf dem Weg zu seinem Apartment redeten wir nicht, sondern schauten uns immer wieder nur sehr peinlich berührt an. Endlich in der Columbia Street angekommen öffnete er seine Tür. "Ähm, danke für's fahren Chris...kann ich dich bei Gelegenheit vielleicht mal anrufen?", fragte er leicht schüchtern. Ich nickte und kramte schnell nach einem kleinen Zettel, auf den ich hecktisch meine Nummer kritzelte und sie ihm überreichte. "Danke.", sagte er, lächelte mir ein letztes mal zu und knallte die Tür zu. Kurz darauf versank ich vor Freude in meinem Sitz. "Kannst du das fassen, Lucas?", fragte ich und beugte mich vor zu meinem Bodyguard, der konzentriert auf den Straßenverkehr achtete. "Was fassen, Mr. Colfer?", fragte er als ich ihm leicht in die Seite boxte und erwiederte: "Lucas, ich dachte wir waren schon beim "Du", also bleib bitte dabei, sonst fühle ich mich so alt.." - "Ja, richtig...Chris...und was meintest DU nun?" Er schaltete den Blinker ein und bog in die kleine Seitenstraße ab, in der sich mein auch sehr kleines Haus befand. Lucas blieb vor meinem Haus stehen. "Lucas, ich habe dir sicher davon erzählt, das ich früher mehr als nur Freundschaft von Darren wollte, richtig?", begann ich zu erzählen. Er nickte, sodass ich fortfahren konnte. "Gut, denn daran hat sich nichts geändert. Auch wenn er früher, so wie jetzt warscheinlich auch noch, nicht schwul ist. Aber trotzdem gebe ich meine Hoffnungen nicht auf. Ich habe nämlich ziemlich oft das Gefühl, es könnte auf mehr hinauslaufen als nur Freundschaft!", sagte ich und öffnete schwungvoll meine Seitentür. "Das würde ich sehr für dich hoffen.", antwortete er freundlich und lächelte mir zu. "Danke.", erwiederte ich und winkte ihm zu als er rückwärts davon fuhr. Ich zückte meine Hausschlüssel und lief zur Eingangstür. Laut atmete ich aus, als ich mich auf mein Sofa fallen ließ. Leider wurde ich in diesem Moment der Ruhe von meinem vibrierenden Handy unterbrochen. ''Huch, eine sms von Darren! Freudestrahlend öffnete ich sie.: Hey Chris (: Wollte mal ausprobieren, ob du mir auch die richtige Nummer gegeben hast...lol. Heute Abend schon was vor? Ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen, als ich seine mit Humor geschriebene Sms, dreimal durchlas. Schnell tippte ich auf mein Handy ein: Haha. Nein, heute Abend nicht. Eine Idee was man da machen könnte? *zwinker* 'und drückte auf senden. Kurz darauf kam die nächste. '''Filmabend bei mir oder bei dir? Hab "Alice im Wunderland" da. :) '''Leise kicherte ich. Er konnte sich also noch an meinen Lieblingsfilm erinnern. Ich antwortete also promt: '''Gut, ich komme vorbei. Weiß ja jetzt wo du wohnst. :) '''schon wie von geisterhand drückte ich erneut auf senden, und machte mich fertig um zu Darren zu fahren. Richtiger Zeitpunkt um mehr über die letzten 5 Jahre rauszufinden, und vielleicht auf sein Liebesleben zu sprechen zu kommen? Kapitel 4: Keinen Grund zur Aufregung! Auf dem Weg zu meinem Auto fragte ich mich, warum die Presse uns eigentlich nicht gefolgt war, beziehungsweise, warum sie nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. Ich hoffte sehr, das ich ungestört zu Darren fahren konnte, ohne das es groß jemand mitbekommen würde. Auf Schlagzeilen hatte ich in letzter Zeit nun wirklich keine Lust, aber ich ahnte, dass wegen dem Vorfall heute Vormittag aufjedenfall schon eine auf dem Weg war. Zum Glück hatte ich in meinem Auto noch einen Kaputzenpulli, den ich mir lieber gleich überzog um zu vermeiden, irgendwelchen Fans zu begegnen. ''Irrrgh. Ich hasse Pullis. Wie kann man sowas nur anziehen? ''Gegen meinen eigenen Willen schlüpfte ich in das graue, mit schwarzen Schriftzügen bedruckte, Etwas. ''Na toll. Meine Frisur ruiniere ich mir damit sicher auch. ''Ich öffnete die Fahrertür meines neuen schwarzen Volvo's und setzte mich auf die nach Leder riechenden Sitze. Aus meiner Tasche, welche von gestern immernoch neben mir lang, griff ich mir meine Lieblingssonnenbrille. Nachdem ich kurz mein Aussehen checkte, startete ich den Motor, und fuhr rückwerts langsam aus meiner Einfahrt. Mit Vollgas machte ich mich auf den weg zu meinem Ex-Kollegen. Ich suchte im Radio nach einem passenden Song zum mitsingen. Und tatsächlich, es lief grade "Teenage Dream". '"Before you met me, I was a wreck, but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life now every February you’ll be my valentine, valentine!" Erneut wurde ich von meinem Handy unterbrochen. Doch dieses mal war es nicht Darren. Ich drehte das Radio leiser, und nahm meine Kaputze ab, um richtig telefonieren zu können. "Colfer?", beantwortete ich den Anruf. "Ich bin's Lea.", hörte ich eine verärgerte Stimme am anderen Ende. Oh, nein! Lea hatte ich total vergessen. ''"Mit welcher Nummer rufst du an?", fragte ich verwundert. "Das ist doch wohl egal, Chris! Wir waren heute verabredet! Wo warst du?" Ich hörte wie enttäuscht und traurig ihre Stimme klang. "Es tut mir leid, ich hab's total verplant...", sagte ich und schaltete meinen Blinker ein. "Fährst du grade?", fragte sie und fügte noch ein genervtes "Hast du dann wenigstens jetzt kurz Zeit?" hinzu. "Tut mir leid, Lea'lein. Ich bin verabredet, aber Morgen-" Nichtmal meinen Satz ließ sie mich zu Ende reden, sondern unterbrach mich gleich. "Mit wem? Wer ist dir jetzt grade wichtiger als Ich? Du hast kaum noch Zeit für mich...", enttäuschung machte sich breit. "Darren.", sagte ich nur. "Was Darren? Du bist mit Darren verabredet?" Kurz herrschte stille, weil ich zu aufgeregt war ihr in diesem Moment zu erzählen wie es zu der verabredung gekommen war, also sagte ich nur: "Ja. Genau." und versuchte so schnell wie möglich das telefonat zu beenden. "Alles andere erzähle ich dir später, okay? Lieb dich.", sagte ich und legte auf. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten war ich endlich bei ihm angekommen. Schnell zog ich wieder meine Kaputze über und stieg aus meinem Auto aus. Rasch lief ich hoch zu seinem Apartment. Als ich schluss endlich vor seiner Tür stand, zitterten meine Knie. ''Du guckst nur einen Film mit ihm. Keinen Grund zur aufregung! Flüsterte ich zu mir selbst, bevor ich mich entschied meiner Panik ein Ende zu setzen und zu klingeln. Kapitel 5: Nur Augen für ihn... Kapitel 7: Das war kein Witz! Laut ertönte meine Türklingel. Ein schrilles "Ding, dong" weckte mich. Ich schrak auf, immer noch mit dem Telefon in der Hand, auf dem Darren die letzte Nacht eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. Schnell stand ich auf, um mich einmal im Spiel zu betrachten und mir bewusst zu werden, wie schrecklich ich doch wieder aussah. Erneut klingelte es, und langsam trotte ich, verschlafen, zur Tür. "Ja?", gähnte ich so dahin, als ich plötzlich Darren dort stehen sah, lächelnd und gut aussehend wie immer. "Wa-was machst du hier?", fragte ich als keiner von uns beiden etwas sagen wollte. Lautlos überreichte er mir mein Handy und fragte leise: "Kann ich reinkommen?" Ich nahm es entgegen und nickte. "Chris...Was war Gestern mit dir los?", unterbrach er das schweigen. Ich stand sprachlos immernoch an der Tür und starrte auf mein Handy. "Nichts...was soll gewesen sein?", versuchte ich etwas von mir abzulenken. "Du bist einfach abgehauen? Du hättest ja sagen können, wenn du nach Hause gewollt hättest..Aber du bist einfach weg, und hast mich da stehen lassen.", sagte er und drehte sich zu mir um. "Du weißt das du mir wirklich alles sagen kannst?", fügte er hinzu und guckte mich mit seinem Hunde-Blick an. "Ja...", murmelte ich leise. "Siehst du. Also was war los?" Ich musste ihm einfach sagen was ich fühlte, immerhin kannte er mich und wusste bestimmt schon längst alles, was meine Gefühle anging. "Ich liebe dich.." Meine Stimme hallte durch den ganzen Raum. Wir beide konnten nicht glauben was ich da grade von mir gegeben hatte. Nervös suchte ich nach irgendwelchen Worten, egal welchen, hauptsache ich würde dieses mega peinliche schweigen unterbrechen. Ich machte mein Mund auf, doch es kam nichts heraus, nichts! "Haha, sehr lustig Chris. Nein mal im ernst, was war los?" Dachte er nun wirklich ich machte witze? Sah' ich wirklich so aus, als wollte ich lustig sein? Ich war nun komplett Sprachlos. "Hallo Chriiiis?", sagte Darren und fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum. "Das sollte nicht lustig sein...", flüsterte ich leise. Meine Stimme wollte einfach nicht lauter werden. Nun glaube ich hatte er alles verstanden. Sein Mund öffnete sich, so als ob er etwas sagen wollte, jedoch schien es nur die verwunderung zu sein. Eigentlich war es gut, immerhin wusste Darren nun wie ich fühlte, auch wenn ich seine Gefühle gegenüber mir auch schon definieren konnte...Denn er hatte keine. Offensichtlich nicht... Kapitel 8: Das Unfassbare 5 weitere Minuten verstrichen, in denen wir uns nur ansahen und einander anschwiegen. "Du liebst mich?" Darrens Augenbrauen zuckten und seine Augen sahen mich ungläubig an. Er fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand durch seine lockigen Haare, als ihm ein Foto von uns auf meinem Café-Tisch auffiel. Darauf waren wir als Kurt und Blaine zu sehen, wie wir in der Lima Bean saßen und Hände hielten. Er nahm es und betrachtete es eine Weile. "I-ich weiß das du nicht wie Blaine bist...", stotterte ich während ich mich auf Sofa fallen ließ. Nur leicht im Augenwinkel konnte ich erkennen das er seine Augen verdrehte. "Wie lange schon?", fragte er nach, als er das Bild wieder beiseite stellte. "Darren!", sagte ich empört. "Was, Chris? Warum hast du mit mir nie darüber geredet?" Wieder waren es seine wunderschönen, großen Braunen Augen in den ich fast versank als er mich sogar leicht traurig ansah. Grade als ich ihn bitten wollte, sich zu setzen, tat er es schon von sich aus, und setzte sich neben mich. Ich konnte ihn nicht länger ansehen, also widmeten sich meine Augen dem Boden. Trotzdem fühlte ich wie er mich beobachtete und sein schweres Atmen konnte ich auch hören. "Chris...Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein...", begann er, doch erst als meine Augen seine trafen fuhr er fort: "Der Hauptgrund, warum ich mich von Marry-Ann getrennt hab..." Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. "Tylers Mom!", ergänzte er und versuchte endlich seinen Satz zu Ende zu bringen: "Jedenfalls der Grund war, dass ich das Gefühl hatte jemand anderen zu lieben...und es sich einfach falsch angefühlt hat mit ihr.." Schonwieder war ich verwirrt und fragte leise: "Gefühle für wen..?" Leider bekam ich jedoch keine Antwort. Das einzige was er tat, war mich anstarren. Langsam, sehr langsam kam er mir näher. "D-darren...wa-was machst du d-da?", flüsterte ich leise als er fortfuhr mir näher zu kommen. "Das was ich meinem Gefühl nach, schon vor langer Zeit hätte tun sollen..", hauchte er als er vor meinem Mund angekommen war. Bevor ich noch etwas erwiedern konnte presste er seine sanften, warmen Lippen auf meine. Immer mehr vertieften wir uns in den Kuss, bis sein klingelndes Handy alles zerstörte. "E-entschuldige mich k-kurz..", stotterte er als er sich etwas verwirrt aus dem Kuss löste um sein Handy zu beantworten. "Jaa?", hörte ich ihn genervt sagen und verkniff mir ein Lachen. Ich war immernoch etwas geschockt, aber nicht auf die schlimme Art, sondern ziemlich positiv. Er hatte mich geküsst...Nicht als Blaine, sondern als Darren... Kapitel 9: Ich liebe dich... Leise, mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare fahrend, kam Darren zurück zu mir. "Ich denke ich sollte vielleicht besser gehen...", sagte er und vermied den Augenkontakt. "D-du musst nicht wenn du nicht willst...", murmelte ich ohne damit zu rechnen, dass er mich verstanden hatte. "Bist - bist du sicher?", fragte er und setzte sich zu mir. Ich nickte nur und sah ihn an. "Darren warum hast du mich geküsst?", fragte ich um mir klarheit zu verschaffen. Ich bemerkte das es ihm ein wenig unangenehm schien, über seine Gefühle zu reden, doch er schien auch schon eine Antwort parat zu haben. "Chris, ich denke ich liebe dich...Ich denke das schon sehr lange. Es war wirklich schicksal das wir uns nach so langer Zeit getroffen haben...Aus diesem Grund habe ich meine Beziehung auch beendet...Verstehst du? Ich habe mich einfach nicht so wohl gefühlt wie mit dir und-", stürmisch packte ich ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu mir um ihn erneut in einen wesentlich leidenschaftlicheren Kuss zu verwickeln. Kurz unterbrachen wir, um Luft zu holen. "Du glaubst nicht, wie lange ich schon auf diesen Moment gewartet habe!", sagte ich und lächelte glücklich. "Du bedeutest mir so viel Chris!" Eine Träne kullerte über meine Wange, aber keine aus Trauer, Frust oder sonst was. Aus Freude. Wieder hatte ich verlangen ihn einfach nur zu küssen, doch er lehnte sich zu mir und flüsterte mir mit heißem Atem ins Ohr: "Wollen wir nicht...nach oben gehen?" Ich wusste nicht so recht was ich antworten sollte, bevor ich wieder nur sinnlos plapperte, also nickte ich nur, und nahm seine Hand um mit ihm nach oben zu spatzieren. Küssend ließen wir uns aufs Bett fallen, so das ich auf ihm saß. "Darren, bist du dir sicher wir-" ; "Pssst", sagte er und legte einen Finger auf meinen Mund. Ich kicherte leise und lehnte mich wieder zu ihm. Er richtete sich etwas auf um an mein Shirt zu kommen und es auszuziehen. Als das auch getan war, schmiss er es auf den Boden um mit seinem weiter zu machen. Erst jetzt fiel mir wirklich auf, wie gut Darren doch aussah. Warscheinlich war er ein Traum aller Mädchen, auch wenn er jetzt wirklich schwul war. Wirklich konnte ich es noch nicht glauben, was hier grade geschah, doch es war einfach zu schön. "Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte er als er sich behutsam neben mich legte und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. "Ich liebe dich auch...", erwiederte ich leise und legte meine Hand sanft an seine Wange. Kapitel 10: Der Klang von "Last Friday Night" erklang von meinem Handy, da ich mir immer einen Wecker gestellt hatte. Ich schreckte hoch und aktivierte "schlummern" doch Darren war schon aufgewacht und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. "War das grade der Song, den ich früher bei Glee gesungen habe?", fragte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. "J-ja..", sagte ich und lächelte.